Lady (Disney)
Lady is the pet of Jim Dear & Darling, the wife of Tramp, the mother of Scamp, Annette, Collette and Danielle, the deuteragonist and one of the two main protagonists of the 1955 film Lady and the Tramp and a supporting character in it's 2001 sequel Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure and the main protagonist in it's 2019 remake. She is a beautiful and elegant cocker spaniel. In the first film, she was voiced by the late Barbara Luddy (who later voiced Merryweather in Sleeping Beauty, Mother Rabbit and Little Sister in Robin Hood and Kanga in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh). In the second film, she was voiced by Jodi Benson (who also voices Ariel). In the 2019 remake, she was voiced by Tessa Thompson (who also played Valkyrie). Biography ''Lady and the Tramp'' In the first film, Lady is seen as a puppy being given as a Christmas present by Jim Dear to his wife Darling. At first, Jim Dear attempts to keep Lady in the kitchen to sleep, but eventually gives in and allows her to sleep in his and Darling's bed. Upon maturity, Lady is given a collar by her owners and befriends two neighbouring dogs named Jock and Trusty. Sometime later, Lady is confused as to why Jim Dear and Darling are acting strange towards her, to which Jock and Trusty tell her that it's because they are expecting a baby. A stray dog named Tramp tells Lady that when the baby arrives, she will be put outside. Eventually the baby is born and Lady takes a liking to him. However, when Jim Dear and Darling go away for a trip, Aunt Sarah is left in charge of the baby and keeps Lady away from him. After Sarah's cats Si and Am cause a mess in the house, Lady is blamed for it and has a muzzle put on her. Lady then flees Sarah and is pursued by a pack of stray dogs, but is rescued by Tramp who takes her to a zoo where a beaver manages to remove the muzzle. Lady then goes with Tramp to a restaurant called Tony's where they have a candlelit dinner. Despite her growing love for Tramp, Lady decides to return home to watch over the baby. When walking Lady home, Tramp ends up chasing hens for fun. Whilst this is going on, Lady is captured by the Dogcatcher who takes her to the pound. Whilst there, Lady is told by the other dogs that Tramp has had multiple girlfriends in the past and it would be unlikely for him to settle down. Lady is reclaimed by Sarah, who chains her to her kennel as punishment for running away. Tramp later comes to Lady, who confronts him about his previous girlfriends. After Tramp leaves, Lady notices a rat trying to get into the house and barks at it. Sarah (unaware of the rat) tells Lady to be quite. Tramp hears Lady's barking and goes into the house to get rid of the rat. Lady is able to free herself and goes to the nursery where Tramp battles and kills the rat and accidentally knocks over the baby's crib. The noise alerts Sarah who believes that both Lady and Tramp were responsible for the incident. She puts Tramp in a closet and locks Lady in the basement, before calling the Dogcatcher to take Tramp away. After the Dogcatcher leaves, Jim Dear and Darling return and release Lady, who leads them to the dead rat. Realising that Tramp was protecting the baby from the rat, Jim Dear and Darling along with Lady, Jock and Trusty, go after the Dogcatcher to retrieve Tramp. They are able to stop the Dogcatcher's wagon and retrieve Tramp, but Trusty is ran over in the process. At Christmas, Lady is seen with Tramp (whom Jim Dear and Darling adopted) along with their four puppies (three daughters that resemble Lady and a son that resembles Tramp) and Jock and Trusty (who had survived being ran over). ''Lady and the Tramp 2'' In the sequel, Lady and Tramp are portrayed as loving parents, caring for four puppies, notably more developed since the Christmas spent together at the end of the first film. Their daughters—Annette, Collette, and Danielle—are quite spoiled and snooty, while their son, Scamp, is portrayed as somewhat of a rebel and trouble-maker, wanting to live a life similar to that of his father's past. Scamp's behavior causes tension for both Lady and Tramp, and the growing disconnect prompts their son to run away and live amongst the dogs of the junkyard. A search party ensues involving Lady, but after a while, Scamp returns with a change of heart, and a new member of the family: Angel. Angel is warmly welcomed by Lady, who celebrates the reformation of her family. ''Lady and the Tramp'' (2019) In the Live Action film, Lady was adopted by Jim Dear & Darling on Christmas Day. After that she went into bed that day because she comes to Jim Dear in his bed. But that night because she comes to Jim Dear in his bed. And then Lady got up, she was all grown up. She and her neighbors Jock and Trusy when nobody came, a rat came in to sneak around the house, and Trusty was awake. She was telling him about the rat he saw. The Tramp came in to her, she tried to bark at her because she was too late, Elliot a dogcatcher came in to see if the tramp was a stray dog. Lady had saw Darling and her sister in law, and Aunt Sarah came in with a gift to Darling for the baby, and Darling had met. The Tramp was talking to Officer Trusty afoot when Jock was angry at him. Lady saw a doctor when Darling gave birth to a baby when she was born, and Jim saw Lady barking at her, because she was distracted. But Lady saw Trusty in the house with his owner having breakfast, and Jock was wearing a costume, and her owner taking a picture. After that she saw the rat again, and Jim came in he telling her about the baby is sleeping. When Aunt Sarah came in again, their owners were about to be gone and Sarah didn't get to hold Lulu. When Lady saw their owners leaving on a tour, there about to come back. After that the cats came in to sneak around and sing everyday when there just playing around because Aunt Sarah was upset with her. Aunt Sarah took inside the Pet Shop with Lady, because she was replaced, she ran away when escape when a stray dog named Isaac trying to sneak around with her, and trying stealing his food, and the Tramp came in because he needs to stop when Lady was shocked. When the Tramp helps her stare at Isaac she gets rabies everywhere, and then Isaac was scared and running away. And the tramp helps her get the muzzle off her face, and pulls of a statue of a beaver. And then Lady tries to get home because Tramp came into her, he was giving Lady a lesson about the cars to pass. They took a long walk to the streets when taking a shortcut. When she saw Elliot that he was talking to the guy over there. And then Tramp jumps on to the riverboat, and lady was too scared to jump, but she got on the boat. The tramp was on the rooftop when Lady was on it with him, they saw a bunch of people and musicans playing in the jazz, and singing with the band. After that they were hanging out with Tony's restaurant with a music of romance song, and spend some time on a visit far from a view, and tramp howled at the moon and she howled with her too. And after the view Elliot tooks lady to the dog pound. Lady saw Peg and Bull there were lost in the pound and she started singing a jazzy toon. After he was with Lady, Jim Dear and Dariling took her home and Jock and Trusty are finally back alive when they are safe. After that Lady was asleep, she continued howling at the moon. Lady was talking to the Tramp about howling at the moon. Lady saw a rat trying to Lulu when Tramp defeated him. And Elliot caught him because her friends are saving him from the Dogcatcher and Lady barked at her on a stop and Tramp was injured and hurt because of her friends that he was awake, the tramp was newly adopted by Jim Dear, and Lady took her home. When christmas had arrive she had kids in the end. One Hundred in One Dalmatians In One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Tramp along with Lady makes a cameo during the Twilight Bark scene. Cameos Tramp and Lady make cameo appearances at the end This is Your Life, Donald Duck. Lady and Tramp make a cameo appearance in the Bonkers episode "Casabonkers". They are briefly seen eating spaghetti together at the Rubber Room. In the first Kingdom Hearts, Traverse Town has three districts. In the third district, one can spot a fountain of Lady and Tramp. Tramp and Lady make a cameo in the forms of silhouettes at the end of The Lion King 1½. Tramp makes a cameo appearance along with Lady in the Mickey Mouse episode "Third Wheel". House of Mouse Tramp makes several appearances as a guest in the television series House of Mouse, usually sitting with Lady. Most of their scenes mimic the spaghetti scene from the film. In "Dining Goofy" Tramp and Lady were used as examples for Ludwig Von Drake's new dining options. Tramp makes several appearances as a guest in the television series House of Mouse usually sitting with Lady. Most of their scenes mimic the spaghetti scene from the film. In "Dining Donald" Tramp and Lady were used as examples for Ludwig Von Drake's new dining options. In Tramp and Lady's spaghetti meal was stolen by Humphrey the Bear.Tramp was referenced in the episode "the Mouse who to came,to dinner during the celebrity roast; as the joke went, Lady was looking for him, to which Goofy exclaims, "Hey, Lady, I found the Tramp!" as a jab. Once Upon a Time Tramp, portrayed by Garry Garneau, makes a cameo in human form, in the Season 4 episode "The Apprentice" as a customer of the Italian restaurant where Emma Swan and Captain Hook share a romantic dinner. Tramp shares the famous spaghetti kiss with Lady , herself in human form. Knowing that other animals like Jimmy Cricket and Gus are transformed into humans by The Evil Queen's curse, it was plausibly effective also for Tramp. Kingdom Hearts In the first Kingdom Hearts, Traverse Town has three districts. In the third district, one can spot a fountain of Lady and Tramp. Disney Parks In World of Color, Tramp was seen enjoying spaghetti with Lady during the "So Close" scene at Disney California Adveture Tramp can be seen inDisney's Hollywood Studios version of Fantasic! '' during the floating bubble montage. At the Magic Kingdom Tramp and other characters from the film are prominently featured at Tony's Town Square Restaurant In the same park, Tramp and Lady briefly appear in ''Once Upon a Time, during Mrs Potts narration. In the spring, Epcot's's Flower and Garden Festival feature Lady and the Tramp topiaries. At Disney's Pop Century Resort a section of the resort is dedicated to Tramp and Lady in the form of statues. Trivia *Lady is the inspiration for her daughters, Annette, Collette and Danielle, because they look similar to her. *By personality, Lady matches her name due to her ladylike and polite behaviour. *She is rumored to be the main protagonist of the 1955 movie. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Movie Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Protectors Category:Pure Good Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Predecessor Category:Parents Category:Aristocrats Category:Spouses Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Control Freaks Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Falsely Accused Category:Crossover Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Pacifists Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Charismatic Category:Successful Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Extravagant Category:Feminists Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Chaste Category:Sensational Six Heroes